


Драбблы с ЗФБ 2015

by Ri_Na



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Na/pseuds/Ri_Na





	1. Сложности семейной жизни

Сложности семейной жизни

\- Меня достала эта железяка, - бурчит Шоу, рассматривая людей за стеклом.  
\- Что случилось? – машинально спрашивает Джон. Он даже догадывается, что услышит.  
\- Она вскочила в шесть утра, и куда-то убежала. Машина сказала, что это срочно, - раздраженно говорит Саманта, и с громким стуком ставит чашку на стол.  
\- Это не повод бить посуду в бистро, - улыбается Джон. – Где мы еще найдем такой удобный столик в «мертвой» зоне?  
\- А эта смена «легенды» каждые два дня, - продолжает выпускать пар Шоу. – У меня в квартире весь шкаф забит ее одеждой. А на днях она предложила мне завести собаку.  
\- Собаку? – недоверчиво переспрашивает Джон и откусывает от сэндвича.  
\- Да, такую маленькую собачку, - с отвращением говорит Шоу. – Йоркширского терьера или чиа-хуа-хуа. Для поддержания образа «гламурной» девушки!  
Риз знает, что если он сейчас засмеется, Шоу ему точно что-нибудь сломает. Или проткнет руку вилкой. Или нанесет еще какой-нибудь вред, и их точно больше не пустят в это кафе. Поэтому он делает вид, что давится кофе и тщательно прокашливается. К счастью, Саманта занята своими переживаниями, и не обращает внимание на его маневр.  
\- С ней все будет в порядке, - говорит Джон. – Не переживай так. Машина защищает ее. Всех нас.  
Шоу вздыхает, но перестает хмуриться. А это самое главное.  
\- Слушай, а Машина не мешает твоим отношениям с Гарольдом? – уже на выходе из кафе вдруг задает вопрос Шоу.  
\- Она не человек, что бы ревновать, - отшучивается Риз.  
\- А как же соблюдение предосторожностей? – не отстает Саманта.  
\- Мы находим общий язык, - уходит от ответа Джон. – Мне пора в участок.  
Он ценит Шоу как друга и надежного напарника, но Риз поклялся Гарольду, что никому и никогда расскажет о специально разработанном графике посещений ближайших супермаркетов, химчистки и прогулок с Медведем.  
«Нам надо взаимодействовать так, что бы ни привлекать лишнее внимание Самаритянина, - говорил Финч. - Слишком частые встречи преподавателя и детектива могут вызвать вопросы».  
**Две недели спустя**  
\- Ты опоздал к ужину, - Гарольд выходит в коридор, когда Джон захлопывает за собой входную дверь. – Что это у тебя?  
\- Это собака Шоу, - Риз выглядит растерянным. У него в руках небольшая серая сумка-переноска, из которой высовывается голова йоркширского терьера.  
\- Это штука? – спрашивает Финч.  
\- Не шутка, - мрачно говорит Джон. – Шоу на мотоцикле вместе с Рут подъехали к участку, когда я выходил. Саманта сказала, что у них нет времени ничего объяснять. Сунула мне в руки эту сумку, и они уехали.  
Терьер тявкает в конце речи Риза, сложно подтверждает его слова.  
\- Надеюсь, они уживутся с Медведем под одной крышей, - Гарольд забирает у Джона собачку. – Иди на кухню, а то скоро все остынет.  
Уже через пару часов Синтия – так выгравировано на табличке, прикрепленной к ошейнику – прекрасно осваивается на новом месте. Плед с дивана и подушка от кресла ее первые (и явно не последние) трофеи в этом доме. Синтия с довольным видом лежит на них и слегка рычит, если Медведь пытается подойти к ней ближе.  
\- На следующей неделе мы поедем за елкой и игрушками к ней, - говорит Финч, когда они пьют чай.  
\- Только не говори, что ты наряжаешь елку по какой-то специальной схеме, - притворно ужасается Джон.  
Судя по многозначительному молчанию Гарольда, он угадал.  
\- Омела, Гарольд, - говорит Риз, улыбаясь. – Главное, правильно развесить омелу в квартире.


	2. C тобой или без тебя

\- Я буду за твоим плечом, - Энтони говорит это каждый раз перед тем, как они выходят куда-либо.   
\- За правым или левым? - чуть улыбаясь, спрашивает Карл.   
Это их «дежурная» шутка на протяжении долгих лет.   
Они никогда не говорят на английском «я тебя люблю».   
\- Этот долбанный язык слишком сухой, что бы говорить на нем такие вещи, - когда-то давно сказал Маркони.   
Поэтому певучие «ti amo» и поцелуи. Карл всегда компенсировал свое плохое произношение поцелуями.   
Элаис стоит напротив простого черного надгробия, и ему кажется, что на темном камне кадрами сменяются отрывки из их жизни.   
Тони, напевающий какую-то популярную песенку в душе, пока Карл чистит зубы. Скучающий Маркони на очередном шахматном турнире, пока Элаис с интересом следит за партией. Крепкий кофе с пряностями, который Карл варил ему утром. Энтони, заставляющий его лечь спать не позже полуночи и отбирающий деловые бумаги.   
\- Тебе нужно хорошо высыпаться, - говорил он. Тони умел быть настойчивым.   
Карл Элаис знает, что месть - это блюдо, которое подают холодным. Но в случае с Домиником он хотел, чтобы оно было горячим как адское пламя.  
\- Это всего лишь прикрытие, - Брюс кивает на могилу. - Он пока в реанимации, но с ним все будет в порядке.   
\- Я надеюсь на это, - говорит Карл. - Пойдем, нас ждут дела.


	3. Direct mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> после 22 серии 3-го сезона

Первое приглашение в «Дискуссионный клуб любителей черно-белых фильмов» Джон выкидывает, даже не разглядывая.   
Второму уделяет 10 секунд своего времени, и приглашение снова летит в ведро. Риз не любит всю эту назойливую рекламу.   
Приглашения продолжают приходить. Раз в неделю. Неделя за неделей.   
В одну из суббот, которые кажутся Ризу еще более бессмысленными, чем будни, он неожиданно для себя садится в машину и едет в пригород. В дискуссионный клуб, в котором сегодня обсуждают игру Мерилин Монро в фильме «В джазе только девушки».   
Он опаздывает к началу просмотра и занимает место в самом конце маленького зала.   
С проектора на белый экран льются черно-белые кадры, и Джон как-то поддается общей атмосфере. Он расслабляется и откидывается в кресле.   
Когда начинают идти титры, кто-то проходит прямо перед ним и наступает на ногу.   
— Прошу прощения, мистер Риз, — шелестит едва знакомый голос.  
Джон допускает секундную заминку, прежде чем пуститься следом за неуловимой тенью. Но холл перед залом пуст, и Джону почти кажется, что Гарольд ему померещился.   
Зато теперь хотя бы субботы не будут казаться ему бессмысленными.


	4. Каждую среду

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> таймлайн второго сезона

По средам Финч всегда надевает зеленую бабочку.   
— Это специальная бабочка для этого коричневого костюма? — как-то между делом интересуется Джон.   
— Это не просто коричневый цвет, — отвечает Финч. — Это сложный оттенок шоколадного цвета.   
Больше Риз не спрашивает. Он просто пытается найти склад модных журналов, которые Гарольд наверняка прячет среди книг. Или телевизор с кабельным, на котором 24 часа крутят fashion-канал.   
Риз догадывается, что Финч в курсе его поисков. Гарольд же играет в свою любимую игру «я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю». Эта игра им никогда не надоест.   
По средам Финч пьет «Эрл Грей» в библиотеке с восьми до девяти утра. Джон никогда не опаздывает, даже если у него едва хватает времени, чтобы заехать домой и сменить костюм.   
По средам Риз приносит вместо пончиков горький шоколад.   
— Доброе утро, мистер Риз.   
Джон лишь кивает и берет свою чашку с чаем («китайский фарфор, ручная роспись, если вы не заметили, мистер Риз»).   
Иногда они проводят этот час, не сказав друг другу и десяти слов; иногда говорят о чем-то, о важном или о пустяках - не имеет значения.   
Гарольд знает, что при любом раскладе ровно без пяти девять Джон допьет вторую чашку чая и уйдет следить за очередным номером. Эта среда не исключение.   
Финч , как обычно, ждет 15 минут с момента, как захлопнулась входная дверь, неотрывно глядя на часы. После чего достает с ближайшей полки свой ежедневник, оформленный в виде книги.   
Напротив следующей среды он записывает своим старым школьным шифром два предложения. Гарольд знает, что Ризу ничего не стоит расшифровать — «Свидание с м. Р. Не забыть купить чай».


	5. Денди

— Галстук-бабочка? Серьезно, Финч? — Риз бесцеремонно заглядывает Гарольду через плечо, пока тот неторопливо распаковывает небольшую коробочку.   
— Во-первых, мистер Риз, не могли бы вы немного отодвинуться? Вы загораживаете мне свет. Во-вторых, галстук-бабочка — это классический вид мужского галстука, который остается уместен и сегодня. А в-третьих, бабочки — это круто.  
Последняя фраза настолько нетипична для Финча, что Джон теряется и молчит. Целых 30 секунд. А потом произносит:   
— Наверное, твоя гардеробная, Гарольд, больше внутри, чем снаружи, верно?  
— Нет, мистер Риз. Я предпочитаю использовать шкаф, — Финч убирает коробку и отворачивается к монитору.   
Джон ждет продолжения, но Гарольд всем своим видом показывает, что обсуждать им нечего.   
Уже на выходе из библиотеки Риз окликает его:   
— Гарольд, — он делает паузу, дожидаясь, когда тот посмотри на него. — Если у тебя вдруг тут что-то сломается, ты всегда можешь одолжить у меня звуковую отвертку.


End file.
